


Do I Know You?

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Balance [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Tarre has an unexpected encounter with a new Jedi.





	Do I Know You?

“Do I know you?” Tarre Vizsla froze and silently cursed every last deity he knew of for his luck before turning to face the taller man, ignoring the building anger and resent within him.

“It’s a possibility, I was apart of the Jedi Crusaders in the Mandalorian Wars.” Tarre said as he turned to face the amnesiac formerly known as Revan with a wary look and keeping a polite demeanor despite every last instinct telling him to run. “I’m Jedi Master Tarre Vizsla.”.

“Mandalorian?”.

“What is it to you?”.

“Nothing, your accent is similar to a friend of mine.”.

“Canderous Ordo, he’s a good man. You are fortunate to have him by your side.” Tarre stated bluntly as he eyed his former Master. There was a certain aura about him, he felt different yet the same at the same time, it was rather confusing. “I knew him well before I joined the Jedi. Might I ask who you are?”.

“Aaron.” Revan -- No, Aaron -- answered as he eyed Tarre. “Aren’t you a bit young to be a Master?”.

“Aren’t you a bit old to be a Padawan?”.

Aaron chuckled at that. “Is that how it’s going to be?”.

“I don’t know, is it?” Tarre allowed himself to smile as his fear started to slip away. Aaron was actually acting like the Revan whom Tarre had once known.

Aaron let out a laugh at that, a warm and familiar one. “Oh, I see how it is!” Aaron teased as he shook his head. “You’re Master must be quite proud you, I know I would be.”.

Tarre nod sadly. “He is, although we’ve only recently started to speak to each other once more.” Tarre admitted. Revan was proud of him, actually proud of him, even if he didn’t recall who Tarre was. “It started out rather.....abrasive and harsh, but it has improved.”.

“That’s good to hear, it isn’t Master Lamar, is it?”.

“No, I was.....”.

“Tarre, don’t you have a report to file.” Tarre sighed as he heard the Jedi princess and glanced over his shoulder at her.

“Yes, but.....” Tarre was silenced by the look she gave him.

Right, no talking about Revan. In fact, he was supposed to be avoiding his former Master. It was funny how the Force worked, wasn’t it?

“I best be on my way then,” Tarre said as he bowed his head to Aaron. “It was a pleasure meeting you, I hope you cross paths again.”

 _“Ret’uryce mhi.”_ Aaron answered as Tarre turned to leave, causing the Mandalorian to smile slightly as he and Bastila exchanged glares.

“You need to be more careful.” Bastila hissed low enough for only Tarre to hear.

“He found and engaged me.” Tarre hissed back. “The Force has a will of its own. I didn’t want him to find me.”.

Bastila nod slightly as she walked over to Aaron while Tarre continued his way down the hallway, smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
